To Kill a Troll
by NeverOnEarth
Summary: This is just a little one-shot that I wrote, sort of in poem form - you'll understand if you read! Please R&R!


**AN: So this is just a random little one shot I came up with. Nothing much, but it just wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it down. I thought I may as well post it after that. Note that Aragorn is called Estel in here, as it is from an elf's point of view. Please read, and enjoy!**

**To Kill a Troll.**

**By: NeverOnEarth.**

Legolas was, to be bland, extremely bored. He stared longingly out his open window at the trees stretching their boughs towards him.

"_Come to us_!" they whispered in their eerie way. "_Come and run and dance in our branches, then sleep up above under the stars_!"

"I _can't_," he murmured countless times, "but I really wish to do so!"

He was waiting, at his fathers request, for Lord Elrond, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir (or the E quartet, as he had come to calling them) to arrive, dressed in a long flowing robe of silver and white. It was extremely uncomfortable. He had been staring outside for what seemed like hours on end, thinking about getting changed into his hunting tunic and sneaking out, but his father, he knew, would be furious, and Legolas didn't want to risk that.

It was strange for Elrond to be accompanying his sons in such times. It would generally just be Estel, Elladan and Elrohir (The E trio) or just Elladan and Elrohir (The E twins) or just Estel (The E). His father had hinted that Lord Elrond would be there on special business, but he didn't tell Legolas what special business that was.

Almost absentmindedly, Legolas drew towards him a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink pot. He barely knew what he was going to do with them, only that he would amuse himself with them somehow. After a moment, he began to write.

_To Kill a Troll._

_By Legolas Greenleaf._

_To kill a troll,_

_O, what to do?_

_His teeth are yellow,_

_His skin is blue._

_And should you stand_

_Till the very end,_

_You're either his enemy,_

_Or his very best friend._

_Would one have sense?_

_Would he run and hide?_

_Yet may that be_

_Where the darkness abide?_

_But he who is foolish,_

_Who would stand alone,_

_Would he be hailed a hero,_

_But be naught skin and bone?_

_A troll's brute strength,_

_And his large lack of brain,_

_'Tis a pitiful mess,_

_But would one still refrain?_

_Of such a monstrosity,_

_One should be afraid._

_And in all philosophy,_

_Not a creature of trade._

_O, to kill a troll,_

_To be rid of them all!_

_Would a barbarian rejoice?_

_Mount it's head on a wall?_

_To never see such a creature,_

_Ever, ever again,_

_Would do me such a favour,_

_Until the very end._

It took a moment for Legolas to realise what he had written, and when he re-read it, he let out a very un elf-like snort.

This poem was worthy of Estel! Such horrid rhyming! Such strange wording! He picked it up, meaning to take it out to show Estel to tell him that he had found something that he had written long ago, just to cover up for his horrid writing, as Legolas couldn't find it in himself to burn it.

His door was suddenly flung open, and the E trio bounded in. Legolas quickly hid the parchment behind his back, realising his mistake at the last minute.

"Hello there elfling!" Elladan greeted, pulling Legolas into a tight hug. Elrohir did likewise. Estel, however, jumped on him instead.

"Legolas!" he exclaimed, "You'd never believe what happened the other week!" Elrohir stopped him with a single hand, pulling a very firm face, looking not unlike his father.

"No time for that!" he barked, "King Thranduil is waiting for us! He expected you," he jabbed Legolas playfully in the ribs, "twenty minutes ago." Legolas turned to look out the window and at the sun, so as to check the time, but Elrohir noticed the parchment behind his back. "What," he asked, "is that?"

Legolas immediately tried to stuff it into one of his drawers.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Isn't that some of the parchment we gave you last year?" Elladan added, craning his neck around to look.

"Maybe," Legolas said vaguely, trying to shut the drawer. Estel, however, was too quick, and he snatched it up in an instant. Legolas tried to grab it, but he was just given a cheeky grin and a raised eyebrow. Estel unrolled it and read the first few lines.

He chuckled.

Dan and Ro appeared at either shoulder. They looked up at Legolas, who had buried his face in his hands. Both of them grinned.

"This is worthy of the archives!" Elladan exclaimed.

Legolas made a parting in his fingers. "Worthy of the what?"

"We have to show your father!" Elrohir put in.

They all stared at each other

"Oh no you don't!"

Then the E trio fled through the door, Legolas in hot pursuit.

And it was all because of that stupid little poem.

**AN: So there's my short little random fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a bit weird! Please, please, please review! You'd be doing me a favour!**


End file.
